


Blue

by ashleybenlove



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: I would have the emojis in the fic itself but apparently AO3 doesn't support that, Multi, OT5, Texting, That's okay, emojis, my original tumblr post of this fic has the emojis in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Because, they loved blue. And they loved Billy.And they never, ever let him forget it.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnikkila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnikkila/gifts).



> Originally posted on my tumblr in April 2017.
> 
> Written for a ficlet meme prompt, "Mighty Morphin OT5. "Blue"."
> 
> Would you believe it? I've been a fan of Power Rangers since 1994 (since I was 7! More than 20 years of my life!) and this is the first fanfic I've ever written for that fandom?

While, yes, their Ranger color could be considered a favorite color of theirs, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly all definitely agreed that blue was also a color they loved. But, they loved not just the color, but the Ranger whose suit was blue. They all loved Billy. So freaking much.

The heart eyes emoji, as Kimberly had pointed out, definitely was the best way to describe how they all felt about Billy. Which, in some ways, opened up a can of worms because apparently, Zack sent multiple texts to Billy that were just the following two emojis: heart eyes and a blue heart. Billy often got those two emojis sent to him in texts, heart eyes and a blue heart, by the whole team.

Sometimes, the five of them would be near each other, whether just sitting near each other or even cuddling together, sometimes at his home, sometimes at or near the Command Center, or at school, wherever, and Billy would get those two emojis sent to him in a text. He would look at the person who sent them and they would smile at him. He would smile back.

And of course, expressing their love for him, was not just limited to textual communication, they verbalized it regularly. Telling him, openly, happily, that they loved him.

Because, they loved blue. And they loved Billy.

And they never, ever let him forget it.


End file.
